Swim Practice
by ReneeXGaara
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are swimmers on the Japanese Olympics team. The blonde proposes a bet. If he wins a gold medal in London, Sasuke has to admit he's the better swimmer. But what if he loses?


**Author's Note:** Congratulations! We hit 100 reviews. As promised, here is your reward :) I hope you like it.

**Warnings:** This is yaoi. There will be lemony goodness so be warned :)

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Naruto…*sad face*

* * *

**Swim Practice**

Naruto pushed his head above the water, gasping for breath. He pushed his goggles away from his eyes so he could look at his coach who was busy yelling out their times. The Olympics were coming up in a few months and he had been training nonstop with the rest of his team. There was no room for mistakes.

It was their last lap of the day and when Kakashi got to his name, he frowned. "You were last again…"

Naruto frowned and sunk lower into the water. He knew where this was going.

"I expect you to stay and try to improve your time."

Naruto nodded glumly, watching his coach move on to the next person. He snuck a glance at his diving partner who smirked at him. Of course Sasuke had been the fastest… As everyone began to get out of the pool, the blonde made his way to the Uchiha.

"You really need to stop coming in dead last, dope."

Naruto glared at the man. "Just you wait until we get to London! I'll definitely snag a gold!"

The raven rolled his eyes. "Doubt it."

The blonde growled. "I will."

Sasuke moved closer to his partner in the water, their faces only inches apart. "Wanna bet on it?"

"Fuck yes!"

"Alright…If you get a gold in London, I'll admit you're a better swimmer."

Naruto nodded. "And if I don't ?"

The raven leaned in closer, his lips only centimeters away from the man's ear. A blush formed on the blonde's cheeks as he whispered his request and gently ran a hand down his partner's tight abs. With that he pulled away from Naruto and left the pool to join his teammates in the locker room, leaving the blonde with a slight problem.

* * *

Naruto closed the door to his locker and leaned his head against it with a sigh. He had lost. His last event, the 10 meter dive, had taken place today and he had come in second. He had not received a single gold medal and now his part in the Olympics was over.

The blonde looked down at the silver medal resting against his chest with a frown. Just then two hands were place on either side of him against the lockers.

"You waited for me. Good boy…"

A shiver ran up Naruto's spine at the husky voice so close to his ear. "I don't back out."

Sasuke chuckled and ran one of his hands down the blonde's front, raking his nails against the man's skin. "I know…" He moved to his partner's neck, covering it in soft kisses. "I'm ready for my prize Naruto."

The Uzumaki was doing his best to hold back a moan. Sasuke knew just how to turn him on. He turned around so he was facing the other, his back against the cold metal.

The raven smirked. "Well?"

Naruto glared at the man as he began to kiss his way down the pale chest, leaving small nips and hickeys as he traveled lower and lower until his knees rested on the tile floor. He looked up into Sasuke's lust filled eyes, his fingers ghosting over the bulge in the raven's speedo. "Getting hard already," he taunted with a smirk.

Sasuke growled, gripping the Uzumaki's hair. "Can't help it with that slutty mouth of yours." He pushed his partner's face closer to his crotch. "Now get busy, dead last."

The blonde smirked as he pulled down the bathing suit. He loved how much he affected this man with just a few well-placed kisses. Taking the large cock in his hand, Naruto blew lightly on the tip causing Sasuke to hiss and tighten his grip on his hair. Licking his lips, the swimmer went to work, tasting every inch of his prize. He treated the throbbing organ as if it was a sweet treat that had been denied him all day.

Sasuke groaned, placing one hand on the lockers for support as he watched Naruto devour his now rock hard cock. The blonde was using his skillful tongue, looking up every now and then with lust filled eyes. However, the raven was getting a little fed up by the slow pace. He wanted to watch Naruto gag on his cum. He growled and yanked on the blonde strands in his hand.

Naruto seemed to understand because he smirked up at Sasuke, enjoying his frazzled state. He opened his mouth and took in the large erection before him, purring as a moan escaped the man's lips. His lips were pulled tight as he reached the base, trying not to gag. The grip on his hair tightened even more so he began to bob his head, running his tongue against the pulsing vein.

The Uchiha let out a strangled moan, his hand slipping on the locker. A coil was tightening in his stomach and it felt like it was ready to burst. He pushed Naruto's face down on his cock just in time for sperm to gush down the blonde's throat as he grunted his name.

The Uzumaki gripped Sasuke's hips as he swallowed his reward, milking his partner for all he had. With a satisfied moan, he released the limp cock. He looked up into obsidian orbs, licking his lips.

Sasuke released the blonde's hair and took hold of the medal around his neck, pulling the swimmer up to his feet. He pushed the man against the lockers, devouring his sinful lips. He could taste his own cum in the others mouth. His hand traveled down washboard abs, nails scraping the skin. "What's this? You got hard just from sucking me off?" The raven nibbled on the blonde's lips. "Naughty boy…"

Naruto let out a moan as Sasuke gripped his crotch. He smirked at his partner, running his hands through raven hair. "You just tasted so good."

Sasuke grinned and tightened his grip on the blonde's cock. "What a sluty mouth you have…He kissed his way to Naruto's ear. "I might just have to punish you…"

The blonde bucked into his partner's hand with a moan. He was itching to have the raven's large cock inside him.

The raven smirked. "Turn around."

Naruto shivered at the commanding tone and did as he was told. He placed his hands against the lockers, pushing his ass back against the raven's once again rigid cock.

Sasuke purred, squeezing the cute ass in front of him before pulled down the bathing suit, revealing the blonde's twitching hole. He ran his hands up the man's spine before returning to his ass. Pulling the cheeks apart, the raven ran his cock against the swimmer's entrance causing a loud moan to escape his lips. "So needy…" The Uchiha smirked.

A strangled scream escaped Naruto's lips as the large cock began to enter him. It hurt. A lot . He tried to grip the lockers in front of him but the surface was too smooth. A pair of hands covered his own, fingers interlacing with his, as Sasuke's lips made their way up his neck.

"This is a punishment remember," he whispered, but the raven had stopped his movements, giving the blonde time to adjust to the sudden intrusion.

Naruto closed his eyes, trying his best to relax. The kisses Sasuke was placing all over his back were serving as a wonderful distraction, but pain was still coursing through his body, his breath coming in short gasps.

Finally, after a few moments of agony, Naruto began to roll his hips, signaling Sasuke to continue. The pain had started to subside, being replaced by the delicious feeling of being filled.

The raven slowly began to move, pressing himself against his partner's back. He listened to the blonde's gasps of pain slowly turn into moans of pleasure and gradually picked up his pace.

Soon Naruto was pressed flat against the lockers, his hands trying to grasp anything he could as Sasuke fucked him mercilessly. The empty room was filled with moans and grunts of pleasure as the pair reached their peak. The blonde let his head fall against the metal as his orgasm died down. Cum covered the locker in front of him. The thought of cleaning it up crossed his mind before his legs turned to jello.

Sasuke caught the blonde before he fell to the floor. The raven carried his exhausted teammate to the large bench against the empty wall. He sat down, resting Naruto on his lap. He looked down at the tired blonde, running his fingers through his sweaty hair.

The blonde lazily looked up at him, a small smile playing at his lips. "We need to stop doing this…"

Sasuke chuckled. "Love, you need to stop betting against people." He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on his lover's lips, glancing at the silver medal that still rested against his chest. "I'm proud of you," he mumbled before pulling away.

Naruto grinned. He loved to hear Sasuke praise him. "I'll win a gold next time."

Sasuke chuckled, kissing his love's forehead. "Sure you will…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **So what did you think? I came across the idea while watching the men's diving event in the Olympics. I really shouldn't do that… My mind can't help but wander. Oh well…

Also, I am very up for suggestions for my next one shot. Just send me a message with a plot or even just an idea. All the suggestions I take will of course be credited to the person who gave them :)


End file.
